1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to a communication outlet for accommodating communication network systems where more than one type of interface is utilized in the same local area network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,459 discloses a local area network connector specifically intended for use in the data communications industry. These connectors can be employed in a closed loop data communications link in which various equipment such as computer terminals can be interconnected in a system. These connectors are specifically adapted for use in interconnecting numerous micro or mini computers in a computer network in an office environment. Connectors of this type have standard interface dimensions and configurations. These connectors must also be shielded to prevent spurious electrical signals and noise from affecting the signals in the network. These connectors also require a shunting capability since the conductors are part of a network and can be connected in series with other similar connectors. This shunting capability is necessary to prevent disruption of the network when an individual plug is not connected to external equipment.
The structure and components of local area network connectors of this type is represented by the structure of the connector shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,459. These connectors include a plurality of spring metal terminals having insulation displacement wire barrels for establishing electrical connection with the individual conductors forming the multi conductor shielded cable. Terminals are positioned on a support housing and upper and lower shields can be positioned in surrounding relationship to the terminals and the support housing. Shield members are permanently attached to upper and lower cover members and the cover members are mated to both encapsulate the conductor and to common the upper and lower shields to the cable shielding. Similar data connectors of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,449,778; 4,508,415; 4,582,376; 4,602,833; and 4,619,494; and in U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 773,730, filed Sept. 6, 1985, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,825; 830,904, filed 2/18/86, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,906 and 823,134, filed 1/27/88, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,599.
Communication network systems vary in scope and design as directed by the manufacturers of the interfacing devices. Some network interface devices utilize shielded systems whereas others utilize unshielded systems. Several devices of interfacing are known in the art, for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,459 referred to above relates to shielded connectors for coupling two shielded cables of a shielded information network system. This connector is hermaphroditic in nature, that is, two identical connectors are utilized for the connection, and each connector can accommodate four lines of information.
Connectors for unshielded network interfaces are also known, for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,376; U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,458; U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,736 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,628 relate to network connectors or modular jacks, which are mountable to printed circuit boards and are capable of accommodating between four and eight lines of communication. These connectors include stamped and formed contacts for receiving a mating plug. Modular jacks are also available which are face plate mountable and include insulation displacement slots for terminating insulated conductors thereto.